Aos 10 anos eu era um homem
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Bom gente, sou novata aqui no ffn. *Nota: Não é "Nessa" é "Nêssa" - Tem acento circunflexo no E, mas não dá pra usar acento no FFN y.y Essa é uma one-shot que escrevi já faz tempo, mas só deu pra postá-la agora. Um drama baseado na vida do nosso amado e odiado Kai-Chan. Se quiserem saber mais, leiam!


Bom gente, pra começar, sou novata aqui no FFN (pelo menos postando, por que leio já tem um tempo) e essa é uma das primeiras fics que escrevo. É na verdade a minha segunda one-shot. Por hora estou tentando de vários tipos de temas e gêneros (minha primeira foi de romance, mas não vou postá-la, ou é capaz das fãs me matarem, embora não seja Kai x Oc, mas é quase isso...), enfim, essa aqui, eu tentei um drama e tragédia, nem vou dizer coisa tipo: "Não sei se tá bom..."; "Está mal feita...', por que isso é o que vocês devem dizer nas rewiews, e seguindo a tradição:

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence e sim a Takao Aoki-sama, por que se fosse meu, Beyblade-O retorno(De Anamatéia Haika), seria a quarta temporada definitiva! n.n

Fic dedicada à Aninha Haika, Tsuki-Chan e à minha imouto Julie S., que me apoiaram bastante e fizeram possível o termino dessa coisa...¬¬

Espero que gostem!

...

**Aos 10 anos eu já era um homem**

Dia em que me encontro absorto em pensamentos.

Ando pela estrada deserta de Moscou. Em uma já desconhecida cidade natal.

Neve por cima de neve. "Vazio por cima de vazio".

Estou vazio por dentro e por fora. Vago sozinho, sem destino, até onde o vento me levar...

É duro estar sozinho...

Agasalho fino, branco e familiar, não aquece o corpo já pálido, mas aquieta a alma que jaz no vácuo do peito. Aquece? De alguma forma.

Ela traz a memória do passado inquietante. Lembranças de um sonho em memórias agonizantes. Deste passado maldito e melancólico. Da infância sofrida, mas que foi vivida. Amarga, mas precisa... Para poder seguir em frente.

Abaixo... Levo comigo a corrente onde mora minha única família. Isso mesmo. Não existe um laço, e sim, uma corrente, onde queima o fogo que aquece este ser frio e impiedoso. Construiu este meu espírito e transformou este corpo. Que jaz ainda em desespero.

Mas mesmo nesta presença ausente, queima o mais fraterno fogo que manteve este ser corrompido vivo, que porém agora não restara nada além de cacos.

Tão vazio é este ser, que nas tardes gélidas de uma mansão, brincava alegre e descontraidamente. Este ser que foi alimentado pela doce ternura. Que foi presenteado pelo mais puro amor. A inocência de quem esta criatura foi... Se foi...

O sorriso desta ironia anoja-me amarga insípida, desta lembrança antes trancada a sete chaves por um homem ambicioso e caótico, abrem num clarão penetrante, os olhos há muito sem esperança, como acertado por uma bola de neve.

Este. O exato "último dia" de alegria. Um natal horrendo, de trevas e sangue, teimava para esta mente, ser apenas um sonho ruim.

Mas já está nítida. Tão claro quanto os raios de sol.

Foi esta a minha vida...

Foi esta a minha história...

"_Uma manhã que nos presenteara com um raro dia de sol. Passavam finos por entre as densas nuvens cinzentas, quase chegando a sentir o seu calor._

_A mãe estava à porta, apreciava a guerrilha entre um homem e duas crianças. Meu pai, eu e meu melhor amigo._

_Neste dia, estávamos descontraídos a lançar bolas de neve um no outro. Divertíamos como qualquer família daquele lugar. Caíamos às gargalhadas quando acertávamos alguém, naquela hora, o rosto de meu pai. E continuamos a brincar até o fim da tarde, nas mais variadas brincadeiras e travessuras._

_Agora, tal criança que sorria, entrava emburrado para casa, "obrigado" a tomar banho e vestir "roupas de adulto", para o natal em família. Sem nem mesmo ter terminado de trajar tal terno - aparentemente sem o paletó - descia as escadas pelo corrimão numa velocidade bastante elevada. Este se depara com a mesa abissal na sala de jantar, com seus enfeites, pratos e talheres, junto com o tradicional peru de natal. Porém nada disso importava diante àquele símbolo especial. No canto daquela sala, uma grande e esplendorosa árvore natalina, com seus ícones coloridos nas mais variadas formas e tamanhos. O pisca-pisca fazia com que esta parecesse dançar alegremente pelo salão, e bem no topo dela, uma imensa e reluzente estrela, brilhava igualmente como aquelas que viam no céu, como se a tivessem arrancado daquele mar escuro e pondo naquele pinheiro ornado, simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-la de tão nostálgica que era esta. A cor cinza e o dourado contrastando àquela casa soturna. Mamãe e papai se juntaram a mim, e este último me levara até seu ombro, ambos com imenso sorriso._

_Logo após, batidas na porta. Meus amigos da escola haviam chegado. Corriam em disparada pulando em cima do menino, que mesmo no chão, sorria brincalhão aos risos e abraços dos companheiros, que depois de uma bronca dos pais, seguiram para a sala de jantar, com exceção do jovem da casa, que esperava o seu último convidado, o melhor amigo, que morava ao lado da moradia. Não muito depois, este chegara, e à mesma idéia do grupinho, o motim, foi formado num amontoado de crianças, que insistiam em fazer bagunça naquela noite._

_Depois de tanta algazarra, finalmente estávamos à mesa, agradecendo ao banquete daquela noite, porém, mesmo no jantar, nenhum dos miúdos sossegava, íamos das histórias e piadas, a jogos e brincadeiras, juntos com nossos pais, e ficamos a brincar a noite inteira até todos estarem completamente exaustos._

_Na hora de todos irem embora, uma expressão de desgosto se formou ali, assim como eu era uma criança, não gostava de despedidas, mas sabia que aquele me fora o melhor natal que tive._

_Quando a porta foi fechada, qual não foi a minha surpresa quando me deparei com um único menino além de mim. Mihail, o meu melhor amigo, estava lá, encarando-me com cara de bobo e com um pequeno embrulho em mãos._

"_Feliz natal, amigão!"_

_Mihail pronunciou-se com um baita sorriso no rosto. Entregou-me o tal embrulho contendo um comprido e branco cachecol e gradecido abracei-o, dizendo a ele que lhe retribuiria algum dia, mesmo ele alegando não querer mais que nossa amizade. Contudo, convidei-o para dormir na mansão, pedido em que me arrependo até hoje..._

_Algum tempo depois, mamãe e papai nos mandaram ir para cama, pois já era tarde da noite. Mihail dormiria no meu quarto, em uma cama improvisada não muito distante da minha. Meus pais deram boa noite para nós dois como se fôssemos irmãos, e antes de meu pai sair, entregou-me uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha, meu pai presenteara-me com o tesouro da família. Mal podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, ela estava mesmo ali, reluzente e majestosa, a mais linda das feras-bit: Suzaku (Dranzer) - a magnífica Fênix vermelha. Agradeci com um forte abraço deitando-me de seguida com a caixinha em mãos e um sorriso no rosto._

_Ainda naquela mesma noite, escutei a porta ser batida, e pelo ruído havia sido aberta, sentei-me roçando um dos olhos e deparei-me com a cama vazia do meu lado, provavelmente Mihail houvesse ido ao banheiro. Levantei-me indo em direção às escadas, curioso com a repentina visita e, totalmente confuso, avistei o rosto do meu avô Soichirou, estava à mesa da sala de estar junto com papai e mamãe, ambos, com o semblante sério. _

_Não entendia bem o porquê, mas nunca gostara daquele homem, sempre que ele surgia em nossa casa, me repreendia com o olhar, como se desprezasse minha presença diante de meus pais e até quando esboçava em simples sorriso, este se mostrava muito mais zangado, mesmo meus pais alegando ser apenas impressão, era um homem assombroso a meu ver._

"_ENTREGUEM-ME!"_

_Urrou o homem furioso sacando uma arma presa à corrente de seu paletó, meus pais, assustados, tentaram a todo custo escapar, mas o homem puxou o gatilho e atirou pelas suas costas. Mamãe, a última a cair, olhou para cima, suplicando para que eu fugisse o mais depressa possível, mas não o fiz, minhas pernas paralisaram ao ver meus pais ensangüentados na sala da minha própria casa. _

_Meu avô dava passos em direção às escadas, enquanto meu mundo se desmoronava em questão de segundos..._

_Cada vez mais perto, e eu ali, vendo minha mãe com lágrimas nos olhos..._

_Passos calmos... _

_Os olhos perdendo o brilho._

_O som da corrente..._

_Pronunciou baixinho._

_O chão de madeira rangeu..._

"_Eu te amo... Meu... Filho..."_

_E os olhos se fecharam._

_Meu avô havia parado de caminhar, e perto dele, eu, uma criança assustada, de olhar trêmulo com lágrimas que pareciam nunca cessar em lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Ele deu mais um passo, o suficiente para me espantar, criar coragem e sair correndo do quarto, disparado. _

_Tranquei a porta, mas nenhuma tentativa de arrombamento foi dada, olhei ao redor do quarto, porém ninguém estava lá, rezava para que Mihail estivesse longe dali, desesperado, abri a janela, pulei até um galho de uma árvore e desci, correndo o mais depressa que conseguia, procurando alguém ou um lugar seguro que pudesse me esconder, entretanto foi totalmente inútil, pois dois homens encapuzados me esperavam, e um deles segurava uma faca ensangüentada em uma das mãos, este se afastou, e atrás dele avistei um corpo pequeno bem na minha frente, quase irreconhecível não fossem as roupas que usara, por que o corpo não existia mais: O peito estava inteiramente mutilado, a arca dentária completamente arrancada, os braços quebrados e as pernas totalmente arrebatadas. Uma cena devastadora e nada agradável na qual presenciei. Eu, uma simples criança que apenas pensava ne perda do fiel amigo.  
_

"_Eu não pude salvá-lo, meu melhor amigo, eu não consegui te proteger..."_

_Mihail jazia naquele gramado de olhos abertos parecendo ainda me observar. O cheiro metálico começava a invadir o lugar, meu estômago começava a dar voltas e a vista a me pregar peças, já não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, eu já não tinha mais ninguém, por que tudo o que tinha me foi tirado em segundos e sem qualquer motivo aparente, mas aquele velho egocêntrico me queria, ele havia ganhado o seu soldadinho. Aquele demônio conseguiu, conseguiu mesmo! Seu ego transbordando, satisfeito pelo ato que havia acabado de realizar. Gargalhou orgulhoso, como louco. Ele havia dado o primeiro passo para realizar seu desejo de minar Deus e o mundo, talvez até quisesse ser o próprio, mas então não acabou o sonho, começou o pesadelo..._

_Nenhuma criança merece esse tipo de castigo, nem o mais ordinário animal que exista nesse mundo_

"_Por que tinha que acontecer?"_

_Era sempre essa pergunta que eu, mesmo agora fazia àquela rua, mas ela nunca me respondia, era uma pergunta sem resposta, contudo, uma certeza eu tinha, eu era uma criança ordinária, deixada à própria sorte para morrer como um cão e ter a carne devorada pelos abutres. Morremos sozinhos afinal... Nascemos e morremos sozinhos, isso não é nenhum segredo, é a verdade do mundo, todos sabem, mas o que torna a morte triste e sombria é você morrer sem ter ninguém que pensou em você, sem ter ninguém que sorriu ou chorou por você, ser um lixo que nem na própria cova fora lançado. _

"_O coração dilacerado por duras palavras é uma coisa. Ser morto sem nem receber um adeus é outra completamente diferente, é uma ferida que nunca se fecha..."_

_Eu achei que morreria assim, sozinho. Você sabe o que é estar sozinho? Andar pela rua e ninguém te ver? Repare que até um mendigo é visto, ele é ignorado por muitos, visto por poucos, porém uma pessoa solitária é invisível aos olhos do mundo, ninguém se importa com você, se você tem fome, se não tem um lar, amigos ou família, corra e corra, fuja que ninguém está nem aí, esbarre em quantas pessoas quiser, pode sacudi-las e no máximo te olharão estranho, elas não vão se importar, não, elas tem sua própria vida para cuidar, por que perder seu tempo com uma coisa tola, com uma "pessoa" tola, no mínimo te dirá: _

"_Não chateia moleque, tempo é dinheiro então não atrapalha!"_

_...  
_

_É simples não? A vida é uma coisa simples, ou você vive, ou morre. Mas para viver é preciso de uma alma, quando se é solitário você não tem o direito de tê-la, não se você não existe, então morra que é mais fácil, na verdade a morte é o caminho mais fácil, para se desistir, de tudo e de todos. A vida leva a isso, ela não é tão fácil de lidar, mas todos te levam a desistir, por que você não tem ninguém, por que você está ocupando um espaço que poderia ser deles, ou melhor, está no caminho deles, então abra espaço, você não tem nada a ver com eles - pensam -, então pra isso eles machucam em cego, não querem saber_

"_Pois que grite até sua garganta sangrar, corta os pulsos e morre num beco qualquer, leva um tiro que tu não faz falta aqui, que faça um escândalo na rua e eu me mudo, ou vou pra minha casa e fecho as janelas, mas não bata na minha porta, ou vai levar chumbo, vai roubar o capeta, que aqui tu não ganha nada, moleque sujo, não tem lugar nenhum nesse mundo..."_

Você leu/ouviu essa frase? Agora imagine uma criança de oito anos tendo tais frases latejando na cabeça, essas duras palavras, numa cela fria debaixo de uma abadia, sem vida e sem esperança. Aquilo que chamava de lar, deu lugar a uma sepultura gélida, cheia de covas e seus "animais domesticados", prontos para lamber o pé do dono depois de arriscar a própria vida, e eu estava lá, naquele lugar pior do que o inferno, isso era um elogio naquele lugar, pois uma besta colecionadora de almas adulteradas havia roubado meu tesouro, mas que ainda porém, sobrara uma moeda valiosa: uma fera vermelho-sangue que como eu, gritava pela liberdade.

E pela primeira vez meus olhos rubros voltaram a ter algum brilho. Um filete de esperança nascia em mim, na criaturinha amargurada. Forças enchiam o peito do meu corpo minúsculo, eu só precisava de um companheiro ao meu lado, e como a fera, das cinzas renascer. A brilhar mais forte que qualquer estrela.

"_Aos 10 anos eu já era um homem."_

Depois desta lembrança, a mensagem do presente ausente_: "A coragem te transformou na pessoa valente que você é hoje, então viva homem, que tua companheira está a caminho..."_

_Suzaku (Dranzer)_

_E Fim..._

Curtinha? É eu sei que poderia ter escrito mais coisas, mas... que se dane! Eu gostei dela assim, ou iria virar uma longfic, e eu não queria isso, só um momento de desespero, não queria maltratar tanto Kai-Tenshi n.n

Bem, só explicando uma coisinha, aquele trecho que diz "Abaixo queima o fogo que...bla bla bla, eu tô me referindo ao pingente(ou bit, como preferirem), da Suzaku. Só não pus no texto porque ficou ridículo... -'

Cês devem ter pensado bestera néh :3 mas tá explicado!

Bey-jus Fuui! (e não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam, dicas e críticas contrutivas são sempre bem vindas!)


End file.
